Revenge,Love and Life
by zacefron's princess
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay are mad and are planning something...Troy's financial problem...Gabriella's sad because of something...Looks like everyone's not happy...This is my first story...Please don't be too harsh...Please review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own High School Musical or its characters.**

"This cannot be happening!" whispered Sharpay to Ryan . The two siblings were surprisingly behind a bush at the park . They watched Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez jogging together.

"Oh my god ! They're holding hands !"spat Sharpay in rage.

"Calm down ,sis. They're gonna hear you," said Ryan , holding his sister down. They watched Troy and Gabriella pass by.

"After their success in the winter musical, they've become inseparable. We've gotta do something about this," said Sharpay, getting out from behind the bush, dragging Ryan along.

"They also ruined our picnic! You were so much more cheerful before you saw them and dragged me behind that thorny bush," said Ryan, pulling out thorns from his shirt.

"We've gotta stop them!" said Sharpay more to herself.

"What are we supposed to do? If they keep on like this, our acting career is down the drain," said Ryan, setting up their picnic.

"Troy Bolton should not be with a girl like that. He should be with someone like -"

"Like you," said Ryan cutting in.

"Exactly. We cannot let them be in the spring musical," said Sharpay, munching on the sandwich Ryan brought from home.

"What're we gonna do,then?" asked Ryan.

There was a sudden pause…

"I've got a plan," said Sharpay, smirking.


	2. Troy's problem

"Troy come here," said Mr. Bolton.

"What's up, dad?"

"You know that laptop you wanted? I know how you can get it," said Mr. Bolton.

"Really ? How ?" asked Troy with a wide smile on his face.

"Get a job,"

"What?" said Troy. His smile turned into a frown.

"Don't worry, son. I've already found you one," said Mr. Bolton, cheerfully.

"Great, dad. But -"

"You can be part-time lifeguard at the East High School Swimming Pool,"said Mr. Bolton.

"What!" shouted Troy. He did not want to be a lifeguard. Anything but a lifeguard. There would be little screaming children swimming in the evening there. And he'd have to cope with all of them. All those noisy, crying, freaky, screaming, scary-

"Troy? Are you still with me?"

"Huh – what?"

"That's my boy, so excited about his new job, he's already dreaming about it. Its gonna be great! Now, I have to go help your mother in the kitchen," said Mr. Bolton, misunderstanding Troy's actual feelings.

Troy went up to his room and sank on his bed. With school work, basketball and this coming musical to cope with, how was he going to find time to work? And he wanted to spend time with Gabriella too. Now work! There would be weeks of sleepless nights for him to finish his homework. But he needed that laptop. This way he could chat with Gabriella and finish his schoolwork faster. Looks like weeks of sleepless nights are coming up for him.


	3. Gabriella's Fear

"So how are things?" asked Mrs. Montez during dinner.

"Fine," said Gabriella, looking at her food. The two of them had been distant since _that day_. Mrs. Montez sat at one end of the table while her daughter was at the other.

"How's school?" asked Mrs. Montez, trying to start a conversation.

"Fine,"

"How's your friend Troy?"

"Great,"

"Do you like my pasta?"

"Dunno,"

"Did you eat at school during lunch just now?"

"Yes,"

"What did you eat?"

"Somethings,"

Mrs. Montez started to get annoyed. Her daughter seemed to answer in only word every time she asked a question.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," answered Gabriella.

"Tell me. Maybe I could help,"

"No,"

"No what?"

"You can't help," said Gabriella, her hands shaking with anger.

"Finally. More than one word comes out of you," said Mrs. Montez.

Gabriella was about to answer when the doorbell rang.

"Gabby, go get it,"

"No," said Gabriella, staying where she was.

"Why not?"

"Him," said Gabriella more to herself. She shook in fear.

"Who 'him'?"

"It could be him," said Gabriella looking up, her eyes wide.


	4. Gabriella's a what?

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I'm really hoping everyone likes it.**

"Its just, I can't stand it anymore!" cried Gabriella, tears falling down her pink cheeks.

Troy hugged her and said, " Did you tell your mum you don't like her going-to-be husband?".

"Not yet. You see, I never liked him. When mum started going out with him six months ago, I thought they were going to just be friends. I never thought she'd get married with that loser. He comes for dinner every night and calls me Gabby Pie," said Gabriella swallowing back her tears.

"Maybe you should tell her,"said Troy.

"What am I supposed to say? Hey, mum! Guess what? I think that person you're gonna marry is a loser! No, I can't tell her. I have so much on my mind,"

"So much on your mind? Such as what?" asked Troy.

"The new Maths chapter Mrs. Lee started on yesterday. I don't quite understand it. And I've gotta tutor Ryan - "

"What?"

"I've gotta tutor Ryan," repeated Gabriella.

"You're tutoring people now?" asked Troy, scratching his head. He seemed to have missed the fact that she was a tutor.

"Only Ryan. He begged me to be his tutor after class yesterday. Why?"

"Ryan Evans? You're gonna be in a classroom with Ryan? Only Ryan?"

"Yes. Stop asking questions like that. Offcourse I'll be tutoring Ryan one-to-one. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Troy, he seemed slightly uncomfortable with that new piece of information.

"Sorry, I was passing by and I heard Gabriella say she was tutoring," said Kelsi suddenly entering the classroom.

"Kelsi! You scared me! Yeah, its true. I am tutoring. Why?"

"Can you please tutor me too? I don't understand a lot of chapters starting from Chapter 9 but we're already in Chapter 16! I don't wanna fail my Maths test. My mother said if I get a 'C' again, she'll ground me from playing my piano!" said Kelsi in a terrified voice.

"Sure. After all, you helped us a lot during the winter musical. Meet me after school in this classroom, okay?"


End file.
